


Holy jeewilikers Batman

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, angst you know will soon be resolved in canon, but soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jack lets Bitty pick their matching Halloween costumes. Set during Bitty's junior year before they reveal their relationship.





	Holy jeewilikers Batman

“Uh, Bits,” Jack calls from the bedroom, “Didn’t you say you laid out my costume?”

“Yea, it’s right there. The black one.”

“...it’s just a black bodysuit. I thought you said I was going to be Batman?”

“The utility belt is right here and the cape is underneath,” Bitty replies walking into his room at the Haus.

Jack looks at the skin tight suit and sighs. He should have known the evil twinkle in Bitty’s eyes when he asked to be able to surprise him with matching costumes was a bad sign. He was too jaded.

“Come on Mister Zimmermann, you promised.”

Jack nods and strips down to his boxers before reaching for the suit.

“Those too. Can’t have an underwear line.”

“And a dick line is better,” Jack Scoffs.

“Of course not, I got these shorts to go over your crotch,” Bitty smiles sweetly at jack while holding up the skimpiest pair of booty shorts Jack is sure he’s ever seen. Including the shorts of Bitty’s rabbit costume. He looks from the shorts to Bitty’s face and back the shorts.

“Bits, I’m not sure-”

“Oh hush. You promised. And if you aren’t comfortable after putting it all on we can change it, okay?”

Jack nods again and turns his back to pull off his boxers and try and get the body suit on. He was pretty sure the material would break as he yanked it up his thighs but it somehow held and the rest was pretty easy. 

Behind him, he hears the soft scuffling of Bitty getting into what he assumed was the red bodysuit next to his. Jack slips the shorts on over the suit, clips the utility belt and cape into place and laces up the black stylish combat boots Bitty bought him as a “Fall gift.” Though Jack is 100% certain it was just to try and get Jack to stop wearing gym shoes all the time.

Jack turns around and his jaw drops. Bitty is in an equally revealing red skin type top. It’s not a bodysuit but it shows off all the definition Bitty has built up in training. He has green booty shorts on that can only just barely be called shorts. Bitty’s outfit is completed by a yellow cape and green converse.

Jack is pretty sure he’s drooling but he can’t even bring himself to pick up his jaw. Bitty catches him staring and winks and that makes Jack finally look away heat rising to his cheeks. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Bitty murmurs and runs a hand down Jack’s chest. The bodysuit lets you see almost every line of Jack’s defined abs.

“I knew you wouldn’t need the fake abs and pecks of most Batman costumes.”

“Bit-Tay,” Shitty calls from outside the door, “Jacky-boy! Let’s get this party started.”

“You ready,” Bitty whispers, “you sure you’re okay with the costume?”

Jack nods. He hasn’t even seen himself but seeing Bitty is worth all the riffing he’ll get from everyone else.

Bitty smiles and then opens the door to find Shitty in the hallway leaning against the bathroom door frame.

“Bits, you sexy motherfucker, light of my life. I love the costume. And these frogs are making me so proud with the tub juice. Almost tastes right. I think I feel some tears coming”

Bitty just shakes his head but smiles at Shitty and walks away from the door of his room to reveal Jack.

“Mother fucking Jack-a-bell! You let Bitty give you a costume!”

“Haha, yea. He thought it would be better than what I did before.”

Shitty throws his arm around Bitty.

“Bitty, I thank god and Jesus for you getting Jack into that costume. Except not really because I’m Jewish, but that’s beside the point. If I wasn’t so frustratingly straight I’d be out of my mind. How you holding up?”

Bitty laughs and punches Shitty’s arm.

“Just fine. Just fine. I’ve got to go check the kitchen. Jack?”

Jack follows behind Bitty down the stairs as Shitty calls out, “It’s okay, Bits. Thanks for taking one for the team.”

Jack snickers, “If only he knew who was really struggling at the moment.”

“Why Mr Zimmermann are you flirting?”

Jack smiles mischievously, glances around to see if anyone’s looking at them and when he determines they aren’t being watched, he reaches down and pinches Bitty’s ass just below where the shorts end grabbing at the meaty flesh just before his ass meets his thigh. Bitty yelps and swats at Jack. 

“How’s that for flirting,” Jack breathes into Bitty’s ear when they reach the bottom of the steps. He doesn’t give Bitty time to respond though, just continues walking into the kitchen.

“Ransom, Holster if you so much lay a finger on that pay right now your pie privileges are revoked until hausgiving. Wait until the party starts.”

Ransom frowns but puts the pie he was unwrapping the clingfilm on down and rewraps it. 

“I’m hurt Bitty. You roped Jack into matching costumes that I definitely could have pulled off better,” Holster jokes.

Bitty rolls his eyes. Jack leans against the wall to watch Bitty bake and chirp Holster back. He missed this. He doesn’t feel judged or pressured by the spotlight. He’s just at a halloween party with his friends who love and accept him and his boyfriend...The word still feels foreign in his brain. Still sends a small surge of delight down his spine into his stomach.

“Bitty’s ass sure looks nice in those shorts,” Ransom says casually.

“Yea...I mean, uh, if I were into ya know. Guys...”

Ransom only smiles and holds out his fist to Holster to bump, which he does, and they leave the room. 

“Those boys,” Bitty tsks turning back the pies.

Jack thoroughly enjoys the rest of the night as just a normal guy with his friends. If he ignores the “I’m keeping my boyfriend a secret” thoughts, it’s almost perfect. But it’s hard to ignore wanting to lean down and kiss Bitty and not being able to. Or wanting to rest his hand on his hip. Or lacing their fingers together. Or wanting to be out on the dance floor dancing with Bitty. Or. Or. Or. 

He doesn’t miss the sad but fleeting looks that pass through Bitty’s eyes occasionally either. He knows it’s a lot harder on Bitty than it is on him. At the end of the night, after he physically drags Bitty away from cleaning and everyone is too drunk or asleep to notice, he laces their fingers together and gently drags him up to Bitty’s room. Undresses Bitty and then himself. And then tucks them both into Bitty’s bed. Arms wrapped tightly around Bitty’s middle.

“Bits,” Jack whispers.

“Hmm…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what, sweetpea?”

The emotion wells in Jack’s chest and clogs up his throat. He swallows, takes a deep breath. 

“For making you keep us a secret.”

Bitty turns over, rubs his face on Jack’s bare chest.

“Don’t you dare. It’s worth it to me.”

“I know but I’m still sorry…”

“I know hun. Go to sleep. Things will seem different in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know abs are something you have to usually work for and maintain. I'm assuming Jack is one of those lucky assholes that so long as he's relatively fit the abs are just there.
> 
> Also, this is supremely unedited because I have no patience and like to post as soon as I finish a piece. /shrug Come scream about Hockey boys with me on tumblr [@kentparsnipparson](https://kentparsnipparson.tumblr.com)


End file.
